Business intelligence systems typically use large, very complex data stores in the form of databases and data warehouses, as examples. These stores are accessible by sophisticated trained users that can produce the requested information by using complex query structures and reports in the vernacular of the databases.
Typical users do not have this level of sophistication and training to access this information. These users area comfortable with ‘textual searching’ such as that used in Google® and other search engines. Current systems do not have the capability to provide the user with this type of access, nor do they produce the responses in a format that the user can understand.
Further, with the advent of mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, user have become accustomed to accessing data and getting answers wherever they are located. They want to input textual questions, even into complex, large, databases and data warehouses, and receive the answers in an easily understandable format.